


UnderSides

by under_the_blue_moonlight



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Frisk, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_blue_moonlight/pseuds/under_the_blue_moonlight
Summary: A young girl falls into an underground world filled with people known as Sides. She must use her determination and mercy to try to return home.





	1. Prologue

Long ago, two races ruled over earth: HUMANS and their personality traits, known as SIDES.

One day, war broke out between the two races. You see, the humans discovered a new ability the sides possessed: they could absorb the souls of humans who had died and become extremely powerful. The humans feared the sides would use this power to enslave them, and so started a war.

The human were victorious, thanks to the strength of their souls. They sealed the sides deep underground with a magic spell.

Many years later...


	2. Fallen Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk wakes up in the Underground.

Frisk opened her eyes. Where was she? All she remembered was her name, and the sensation of falling... falling...

She looked around her surroundings. She was in a cavern, laying on a bed of golden flowers. It looked like she was trapped there, the only exit seeming to be the hole she must have fallen down. Then, she noticed a corridor which seemed to lead to a doorway. Filled with determination, she leapt to her feet and ran down the corridor and stepped through the doorways.

A boy was sat there, in the centre of the room. His back was to Frisk so she couldn’t see his face. He was wearing a black bowler hat and a black and yellow coat, with a black capelet. To finish his look, he had yellow gloves.

‘Um... hello?’ Frisk spoke, tentatively stepping towards the boy. As she said it, he turned to face her. It was then that Frisk saw what really stood out about the boy: the left half of his face was that of a snake. His left eye was yellow with a black slit for a pupil.

‘Oh, greetings. My name is Deceit. I’m guessing you are new here to the Underground?’ He got to his feet. His voice was smooth, yet slightly sinister.

Frisk nodded in response to the question.

‘I see. Well, someone should really show you how things work around here... I guess I will have to do.’

Deceit clicked his fingers and a glowing red heart suddenly appeared in front of Frisk. As well as that, there was a yellow bar, labelled as HP. It read 20/20.

‘That heart is your soul. It is the very culmination of your being. Your soul is very weak right now, but it can grow stronger if you gain a lot of LV.’

‘What’s LV?’ Frisk asked.

‘It stands for LOVE. Now, you want some LOVE, don’t you?’ Deceit asked.

‘...I’m pretty sure we’re both underage,’ Frisk replied. ‘I mean, I’m fourteen.’

‘No no no! NO!’ Deceit shook his head. ‘That is definitely not what I meant! Look, down here, LOVE is shared through little white friendliness pellets.’ Said pellets appeared above his head. ‘Move around, get as many as you can.’

The pellets started to head towards Frisk. She was slightly hesitant, but she still went towards them and allowed them to hit her soul. As they did, a sharp pain flooded her body. Her HP dropped from 20 to 10.

Deceit started laughed menacingly. ‘You foolish dummy. In this world, it’s kill or be killed! Who would pass up an opportunity like this?’

Friendliness pellets surrounded Frisk, blocking her escape.

‘DIE!’

‘Shit, shit, shit!’ Frisk looked to her left and right as the pellets closed in. She shut her eyes, praying for some miracle to come.

‘Wait, what?!’ she heard Deceit growl. She opened her eyes to see the pellets had disappeared. Suddenly a fireball flew from the darkness. It hit Deceit, sending him sprawling. He got to his feet, growling, before running away, into the darkness.

‘Oh, shoot! I didn’t mean to hurt him! I just wanted to scare him away! I hope he’s not too badly injured...’

Frisk turned to the new voice as its owner stepped out from the dark. It was a man. He seemed about in his late twenties. He wore a light blue polo shirt with what looked like a grey cardigan, but on closer inspection was a cat hoodie, tied over shoulders. He had khakis and brown shoes. To finish the look, he wore a thick pair of glasses. His whole get together seemed very...fatherly.

‘Oh, heya, kiddo! Don’t worry, you don’t need to be scared of me. I’m Patton, I look after these here Ruins. I come here every day to see if anyone’s fallen down. You’re the first to come here in a long time. So, kiddo, what’s your name?’

‘F-Frisk,’ the girl responded, still slightly weary.

‘It’s nice to meet you! Come on, kiddo, I’ll guide you through here.’

Patton took Frisk’s hand and led her from the room. As he did so, Frisk realised she could trust this man. He just gave off a kind, trustworthy, morally-good vibe. The smile he gave her was warm and, as she had observed before, fatherly.

Her attention was drawn from her saviour, however, as she entered the next room. She dropped he hand from Patton’s and made her way to the yellow star sat in the middle of the purple room. She poked it, wondering what it was, and a message appeared before her.

**_The shadow of the Ruins looms above, filling you with DETERMINATION._ **

**_HP fully restored._ **

**_File Saved._ **

The message disappeared. Frisk didn’t quite understand what it meant. She looked up to Patton, expecting him to explain.

‘You coming, kiddo?’ Patton asked, seemingly unable to see the message.

‘Oh, um... yeah,’ Frisk replied. ‘Sorry.’

And so, Patton began to lead Frisk through the Ruins. As they went, he told the girl the story of the Underground. Apparently, those who lived in there were known as Sides. They were aspects of peoples personalities, personified. Patton himself represented morality, emotions and the heart in general. The humans had started a war with the Sides and forced them underground.

He also explained how some Sides in the Underground may want to attack and harm Frisk and taught her how to defend herself by talking to and befriending others. He helped her get past different puzzles in the Ruins until they came to a long corridor.

‘You’ve been doing amazingly, kiddo! But... I need you to do something. I want you to walk to the end of this corridor alone,’ Patton explained. ‘I’m sorry.’

He turned and sprinted away.

Frisk immediately started running after him concerned. Eventually, she came to the end of the corridor, where a stone column stood. Patton stepped out from behind it as she came close.

‘Heya, kiddo! It’s okay, I didn’t leave. I’m sorry for lying, but there was an important reason for that: I had to test your independence. I’ve got some stuff to do and I’m gonna have to leave you alone for a bit. Oh, I know! I’ll give you a cell phone!’ He reached into his pocket and handed Frisk a phone. ‘Call me if you need anything. See ya later, kiddo!’

Patton turned, waving, and left the room. And so, Frisk was left alone.'


	3. The Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk makes her way through the Ruins and meets a new friend.

Frisk hung around the corridor for a bit as Patton said. After a bit, she began to get bored, and started fiddling with her new phone. She ended up calling Patton a few times. At first, she just called to say hi and ask him a bit more about himself, but then she got an idea. She called him once more.

‘Heya, kiddo!’

‘Hi, Dad!’

‘...Did you just call me...? Well, would that make you happy? Calling me “Dad”? Well, if that’s the case, sure! See ya later, kiddo!’

Patton hung up. Frisk slipped her phone in her pocket, sighing. She was bored. Bored out of her mind.

‘That’s it. I can’t sit around here. Sorry, Dad, I gotta disobey you.’

She got to her feet and left the corridor. As she did so, her phone rang.

‘Hey, kiddo! It’s me, Patton! Say, you haven’t left that room, have ya? There are a few puzzles ahead I haven’t explained yet.’

‘No, I’m still in there,’ Frisk lied. As she did so, she swore she heard a slight chuckle from behind her.

‘Oh, good! See ya in a bit, kiddo!’

Frisk slipped her phone back in her pocket and looked around the room she was now in. Another one of the star things was in front of her. She went up to it, stepping through a pile of leaves, and tapped it.

**_Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with DETERMINATION._ **

**_HP fully restored._ **

**_File Saved._ **

Frisk explored the room, talking to a side who asked her to use mercy and spare, as Patton had taught, and not kill. Frisk promised.

She began to make her way through the Ruins. Whenever she came across a side acting hostile, she made friends with it before moving on. She made her way through multiple puzzles, managing to figure them out herself. At one point, her phone rang once again.

‘Heya, it’s me again!’ Patton’s voice spoke through it. ‘Say, for no reason in particular, do you prefer cinnamon of butterscotch?’

‘Definitely butterscotch. Why’d you ask?’ Frisk inquired.

‘Oh, no reason! See ya in a bit, kiddo!’

Soon, as Frisk made her way into another room further along, she found her path blocked. Another side was led on the ground in the doorway, saying ‘Z’ out loud repeatedly, pretending to sleep. He had slightly dishevelled hair and dark bags under his eyes. He wore a black trench coat over a pair of blue pyjamas. He was also slightly transparent, like a ghost.

‘Um... Excuse me? Can I get past please? Hello?’

Frisk sighed, realising this side would not move for her. She had no choice but to move it with force. She knelt down in front of it and went to give it a shove. Instead, however, he hands phased right through the side and she fell down. The side suddenly shot to his feet, and Frisk’s soul appeared in front of her.

**_Here comes Depression._ **

‘Depression...?’ Just seeing this side’s name filled Frisk with pity for him. She decided to give him a patient smile.

‘Heh...’ the ghost before her let out a strained laugh before sending his magic attack. Frisk only felt even more pity for him as he started crying, his tears flying towards her like projectiles.

Frisk dodged as many as she could but couldn’t help getting hit a couple of times. When it was her turn again, she decided to make a joke.

‘Hey, Depression, are there a ton of different people trapped down here or is it just you?’

‘...Oh. Heh heh... I get it...’ Depression sighed. Frisk prepared to dodge another one of his attacks, but none came. Instead a was message displayed.

**_Really not feeling up to it right now, sorry._ **

‘Oh, Depression... I know things may seem hard and bleak, but with support you can get through this,’ Frisk reassured, smiling again. ‘I may have only just met you, but I can tell you’re a good person. I’d be willing to give you any help you need.’

‘I... I want to show you something.’ Depression started crying again. This time his tears floated upwards and started to form a hat on his head: a top hat. ‘I call it Dapperession. Do you like it?’

‘That hat looks really good on you!’ Frisk smiled, an idea forming in her mind. ‘But you know where it would look better?’

‘W-Where?’

‘On my bedroom floor.’

‘Uhhh...’

Frisk’s soul receded back into her chest while Depression stood there, staring at his feet, blushing.

‘I usually come to the Ruins because there’s no one around, but today I met someone nice.’ He paused, covering his mouth. ‘Oh, I’m rambling again. I’ll get out of your way.’

And, with that, he faded away.

Frisk made her way through the blocked doorway. She went into the next room along to find a small room with a sign and two spider webs. She went up to the sign.

_Psycho Bake Sale! All proceeds go to a real psycho!_

Frisk raised her eyebrow before going up to the first spider web. A note read 8G. She pulled the money she had accumulated through her fights and placed 8G into the web. A donut with blood red glazing slid down from the web into her hand. She checked the other web. This one’s note said 12G.

‘12G? Fuck that. I need to save up!’ she turned and left the room and carried on through the Ruins.

She encountered more puzzles and sides, getting past all of them. She even found a ribbon laying around which she tied in her hair. If she looked cuter, maybe sides wouldn’t hit her as hard. She also found a toy knife lying around, which she picked up, just in case.

She made her way into the final room of the Ruins, where a leafless tree stood. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.

‘That took longer than I thought it would... I hope Frisk’s okay.’


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is where the heart is, so it makes sense that Patton, the literal heart, would want Frisk to stay.

Patton stepped into view next to the tree. He pulled out his phone from his pocket, dialling Frisk’s number. As he heard the sound of Frisk’s phone ringing, he looked up, eyes widening upon the sight of the girl stood before him.

‘How did you get here, kiddo?!’ he asked, running up to her. ‘Are you hurt? It’s okay, I’ll heal you!’

Patton placed a hand on Frisk’s head. A green glow came from his palm and spread around Frisk’s body. When it disappeared, she found herself with full HP.

‘Thanks, Dad!’ she smiled.

‘Don’t thank me, kiddo. It’s my fault you’re hurt. Trying to surprise you like this was a bad idea...’

‘Surprise me?’ Frisk asked, curious.

‘Oh, um... Well, I guess I can’t hide it anymore, huh? Come inside, kiddo!’

Patton turned and walked around the tree. Frisk followed to see a cosy house in front of her. Patton went inside, but Frisk went up to another star outside of it. As she had gone through the Ruins, she’d found out what they were: save points, like in video games. She had gone through the painful experience of being killed by a side in the Ruins after not dodging an attack fast enough. She’d been terrified, thinking it was the end...

Until she’d opened her eyes to find herself next to the last star she’d interacted with. She had respawned. She could not die.

Frisk tapped the star outside the house.

**_Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the Ruins fills you with DETERMINATION._ **

**_File Saved._ **

She turned and headed into the house after Patton. She found herself in a small entrance hall, with stairs that led down into a basement.

‘Welcome to your new home, kiddo!’ Patton smiled.

‘It’s wonderful!’ Frisk smiled, looking around. ‘What’s cooking? It smells delicious!’

‘You know how I asked you whether you preferred cinnamon or butterscotch? Well, it’s because I baked us a cinnamon-butterscotch pie! I think you’ll like it. People have told me it’s to pie for!’

Frisk snorted at the dad joke. Patton smiled at her reaction. ‘And that’s not all. Come on!’

Patton took Frisk’s hand and practically ran into a corridor to the right. He came to a stop outside of the first door of the corridor.

‘Ta da! A room of your own!’ He ruffled Frisk’s hair, and she giggled in response. ‘Wait, is something burning? Make yourself at home, kiddo, I have to check on the pie!’ He turned and ran from the corridor. Frisk headed into the bedroom in front of her.

The room was nice and cosy. There were a bunch of stuffed toys by the bed, which was tucked in the corner. The closet was next to it. Frisk opened it to see it filled with green and yellow striped sweaters and red t-shirts with large yellow stars on the front. The shirts reminded Frisk of Steven Universe’s shirt. Next to the closet was a box that was filled with shoes in a variety of sizes. Frisk probably would have questioned it if she wasn’t so tired. She let out a yawn before collapsing on the bed.

By the time Patton pushed open her door to check on her, she was already fast asleep. The moral side smiled sadly, memories of someone he used to care for coming back. Frisk actually looked oddly like her...

He sighed. He had a habit of doing that; reminiscing about the past and getting stuck in the memories. He stepped further into the room and placed a plate on the floor, a slice of pie resting on top of it. He pulled the duvet over Frisk before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Later, Frisk opened her eyes. She stretched and rubbed her eyes, pushing the duvet off of her. She saw the pie slice on the ground and pushed herself off the bed. She took the pie slice and placed it in her inventory for later.

She left the room and decided to have a look around. She continued to head down the corridor until she reached the next door. She pushed open the door and stepped inside.

Frisk found herself in another bedroom. The second she stepped inside, she felt the sweet embrace of yester year. She felt her emotions and inner child suddenly be empowered. Despite none of the items in the room being hers, she felt an extreme sense of nostalgia. All around the bedroom were a number of different items: stuffed animals, academic awards, playbills from performances, old poems and stories written on loose leaf paper, and much more.

Frisk wandered through the room, looking around at the many trinkets and toys. He eyes wandered to an open notebook on a desk. There was small passage circled in it, which read:

_What does a nosy pepper do? Gets jalapeno business!_

Frisk sighed, chuckling slightly. She turned and continued looking around until she saw a speaker on top of the dresser. She went up to it and pressed the play button, curious. As the music started playing, her eyes widened.

‘No way! Is that...? It is! The Rainforest Rap! Oh my god, I haven’t heard it in so long.’ She paused, before joining in the rap. ‘Welcome to the jungle, it’s so exciting, exotic, mysterious and we are inviting you on an adventure, so pay attention please, to pythons, macaws and all other species!’

She sighed, laughing at herself before stopping the music. She continued to look around until she saw a picture frame, hanging on the wall. The picture within it kept changing. Frisk watched as it did so. Each of the pictures Frisk saw were similar: Patton doing a different activity with a different child.

The first showed him and a young girl, about seven, sat at a table, drawing. The girl had the same bow that Frisk currently had tied in her hair. She had light brown hair and light blue eyes.

The second showed Patton playing video games with a boy around Frisk’s age. He wore a bandanna with abs on it and a pair of gloves. He had black hair and orange eyes.

The third showed Patton sat in an armchair, applauding a girl dancing. The girl was wearing a pink tutu and ballet shoes. She had long black hair and dark blue eyes.

The fourth showed Patton sat on the floor in front of his armchair, which was being sat on by a boy. The boy was reading from a notebook to Patton, who was listening intently. The boy wore a pair of glasses and had dirty blonde hair and purple eyes.

The fifth showed Patton in a kitchen, baking with a boy. The boy wore a green stained apron and was pulling a batch of cookies from the oven as Patton pushed a tray of unbaked cupcakes inside. The boy had brown hair and green eyes.

The sixth showed Patton running around the house, laughing as he was chased by a girl. She wore a brown cowboy hat on her head and was holding an empty gun. She had dirty blonde hair and yellow eyes.

Then, after all those photos had gone by, another came up. But this one was different; this one had more than two people in it.

Patton was there, obviously, but his outfit was slightly different. The logo on his polo shirt was not his signature heart with glasses. His cat hoodie was also replaced with a grey cardigan.

There were three other people in the image. Stood next to Patton was another side. He wore glasses, a different design to Patton’s. He wore a pink tie, a cream cardigan and brown pants.

In front of the two adults were two children. One, a boy, looked similar to Patton, so Frisk guessed he was a side. He wore a red shirt with a yellow star, like the ones in Frisk’s closet, and jeans. He was laughing and had a yellow and black snake resting his his hands.

The other child was a girl. Frisk couldn’t see her face as she was holding a bunch of yellow flowers, which were covering it. She had brown hair, a slightly lighter shade than Frisk’s, but it was cut the same way. She wore a green and yellow striped sweater, again, like the ones in Frisk’s closet.

Frisk guessed that all the children were humans who had fallen down, like she had. But she began to wonder who the other two sides were. Patton looked happy with them... What happened? Why weren’t they around?

Frisk turned and had one last look around the room. The nostalgia, the strong thoughts about the past... It was making her, well, homesick. She couldn’t even remember her life on the surface, but she wanted to go home. She headed to the door and left the room. She went down the corridor and stepped into the living room of the house.

Patton was sat in his armchair, laughing as he read a book. He looked up when he heard Frisk’s footsteps.

‘Oh, hey, kiddo! Hope you’re all nice and refreshed after your nap,’ he greeted. He paused before smiling fondly. ‘I want you to know that I’m really happy to have you living here. There’s so much we can do! I can make you my special pasta, we can watch cartoons and we can bake together! And I’ve even made a curriculum for your education. I’m not a very good teacher, but I know someone who has a friend who is, so I got a bit of help with organising it.’

‘Um... Dad? I need to ask you something,’ Frisk sighed, knowing what she was about ask would break his heart. And given he was the embodiment of the heart, she was terrified what would happen.

‘What is it, kiddo?’ Patton asked.

‘...When can I go home?’

Patton froze for a second. ‘Th-this _is_ your home now, kiddo! I... Would you like to hear about the book I’m reading? It’s called “101 Dad Jokes”. How about it?’

‘Dad, please tell me how to leave the Ruins!’ Frisk begged. ‘I want to go to my home on the surface. To my family.’

Patton’s eyes started to look glossy. ‘I-I... H-how about a dad joke? Say, why do flamingos sleep with one leg in the air?’

‘Dad...’

‘Because if they slept with both up they’d fall over! Hahaha! G-Get it? I-It’s funny, right?’

‘Dad, please. Please let me go home.’

Patton stared and Frisk, betrayal, fear and sadness on his face. He swallowed the lump in his throat before getting to his feet. ‘I have something I need to take care of. Stay here.’

He turned and left the room. Frisk immediately followed him. He ran down the stairs to the basement and Frisk went down after him. She found herself in a purple corridor. Patton had stopped in the middle of it, realising he’d been followed.

‘You want to go “home”, right? Ahead of us lies the exit from the Ruins: a one-way ticket to the rest of the Underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave here again. Now, be good and go upstairs.’

Patton continued down the corridor, and Frisk followed, until he paused again.

‘Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I’ve seen it again and again. They come, they leave, they _die._ Kiddo, if you leave, they... Emile... will kill you. I’m only trying to protect you. Please, just go to your room.’

Patton continued on until he came to a corner, where he paused yet again.

‘Don’t try and stop me. This is the last warning I’m giving you.’

Frisk followed Patton until he stopped outside a large door.

‘You want to leave that badly.’ He let out a strained, pained chuckle. ‘You’re just like the others. There is only one way to settle this... Prove yourself.’

He turned, fireballs in each of his hands.

‘Prove to me you’re strong enough to survive!’

Frisk’s soul appeared in front of her.

‘What...? No, please, Dad! We can talk about this! Plea- AAH!’

She screamed as a fireball grazed her arm. Immediately, she tried dodging the other flames soaring towards her. Patton was throwing them over and over, though he did look a little reluctant.

Soon, he came to a stop, and it was Frisk’s turn. Talking seemed to have no use, so what was she supposed to do?! She didn’t want to hurt him!

She decided to check his stats.

**_Patton – ATK 80  DEF 80_ **

**_Knows best for you._ **

Patton threw more fire at her. This time, Frisk was paying more attention and was able to see the pattern of flames and avoided being hit as much. Her next turn came up. What now...?

Suddenly, she remembered something that a side had told her in the Ruins:

_‘Remember, sometime, you may need to spare someone even if they’re not ready to accept your mercy.’_

‘I REFUSE TO FIGHT YOU, PATTON!’ she yelled at the top of her voice.

‘...’ Patton did not respond, though he did look slightly more reluctant as he threw more fire.

Frisk continued to spare at each of her turns. Patton’s reluctance began to turn to annoyance.

‘What are you doing?!’ he demanded, flinging more flames.

‘I’m not fighting you,’ Frisk stood her ground.

‘Attack or run away!’

‘Never!’

This time, as Frisk prepared to dodge, she found herself not needing to. The fireballs moved away from her. Patton didn’t want to hurt her, and now found himself unable to.

‘What are you proving this way?!’ Patton asked as Frisk continued to show him mercy. ‘Fight me or leave!’

Again, Frisk refused.

‘Stop it,’ Patton demanded, voice breaking slightly. ‘Stop looking at me that way.’ As Frisk spared him again, tears began building in his eyes and he let out a strangled cry. ‘GO AWAY!’

‘Dad... I will never hurt you.’

Patton didn’t respond, closing his eyes tightly and he held out his hands, sending more fire to Frisk’s left and right, but still avoiding her.

Frisk spared and spared, Patton looking even more upset and reluctant each time, when finally, he lowered his hands.

‘I... I know you want to go home, but... please go upstairs now,’ he tried to convince her to stay. ‘I promise I’ll take good care of you. I know we don’t have much, but... we can have a good life here.’

‘I need to go home. I don’t belong here. I’m not a side, I’m a human,’ Frisk replied. ‘You’re an amazing person, friend and father figure, but... I can’t stay.’

‘Why are you making this so difficult?’ Patton sighed, more tears streaming down his face. ‘Please, go upstairs.’

‘I have to leave.’

‘... Ha... Ha...’ Patton let out a strangled laugh. ‘Pathetic, isn’t it? I can’t save even a single kid...’ He paused. ‘No, I... I understand. You’d be unhappy stuck down here. The Ruins are kinda small once you get used to them. It’s not right for you to be raised here... especially by someone who will never be able to understand the full range of your personality. My expectations... My loneliness... My fear... I’ll put them aside for you, kiddo.’

Frisk’s soul disappeared back into her chest.

‘If you want to leave the Ruins, kiddo, I’m not gonna stop you,’ Patton continued. ‘But, when you go... please, don’t come back. I hope you understand.’

He paused before falling to his knees and grasping Frisk into a tight embrace. Frisk felt tears welling in her own eyes and the two of them stayed there, sobbing into each other’s shoulders for about a minute before Patton released his grip.

‘Goodbye, kiddo,’ he smiled sadly before turning and beginning to walk away.

‘Goodbye, Dad,’ Frisk turned around to face him. ‘I love you.’

Patton paused. He turned to Frisk one last time. ‘I love you too.’

And with that, Patton turned away and left, leaving Frisk alone. The girl turned and took a deep breath.

Frisk stepped forward and pushed the door open.


	5. The Emo and the Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets a new side and his roommate who wishes to capture her.

Frisk found herself in a long purple corridor that she immediately started running down until she came to another doorway. She stepped through to see herself in a dark, empty room. Well, empty except for one person. She groaned at the sight of them.

‘Clever. Very clever,’ Deceit smirked. ‘You think you’re really smart, don’t you? In this world, it’s kill or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person!’ He let out an evil chuckle. ‘I bet you feel really great. You didn’t kill anybody this time, but what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You’ll die and you’ll die and you’ll die, until you’ll tire of trying. And what will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world and let me inherit the power to control it?!’

Frisk froze. The power to control it? Did he mean saving? How did he know about that?!

‘I am the prince of this world’s future!’ Deceit continued. ‘Don’t worry, my little monarch. My plan isn’t regicide. This is _so_ much more interesting!’

Deceit laughed maniacally before turning and disappearing into the shadows.

Frisk raised an eyebrow as she made her way across the room. What was that snake planning? Did he really know about her ability to save?

She arrived at another door. She pushed it open and stepped out of the Ruins.

Cold. The first thing she noticed was the cold.

Snow was covering the ground she was stood on, a forest stretching out in front of her. The was bush just to her left. Frisk couldn’t help but notice something shining in it. She peered in through the leaves and her eyes widened to see a security camera staring back at her.

She straightened up and turned, starting to make her way down the path through the trees. Suddenly, however, she heard the crunching of snow behind her. She turned. There were footprints in the snow other than her own, but they suddenly vanished. Frisk, growing more than slightly scared, and continued her way down the path, walking a lot faster this time. Again, there were footsteps behind her. This time she didn’t look around. Instead she started running as fast as she could. Soon, she came to what seemed to be a gate, however the gaps in it where big enough to walk through. She froze as she realised the footsteps were right behind her...

‘Human. Don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand.’

Frisk, shaking, turned to the stranger. There were shadows covering the figure so she was unable to see what they looked like. Their hand was stretched out. Frisk hesitated before taking it.

_Pffffffffffftttttttt!_

The figure let out a chuckle as the shadows disappeared. It was another side. This one’s hair was styled in bangs that were hanging over his eyeshadow-covered eyes. He wore a purple and black patched hoodie, purple shirt and black ripped skinny jeans. His look was finished with a pair of black combat boots.

‘The whoopie cushion in the hand trick; perfect for avoiding awkward, scary first introductions,’ he explained, showing Frisk the red prank item in his hand. ‘Anyway, you’re a human, right? Cool. I’m Virgil. I’m technically supposed to be looking out for humans, but I don’t really wanna capture anyone.’

‘Oh, thank god!’ Frisk let out a sigh of relief. ‘My name’s Frisk, by the way. Hey, here’s a hint: If you don’t wanna bring someone harm, don’t act all shadowy and ominous and walk up behind them in the middle of a spooky forest.’

‘Yeah, I guess I should’ve thought that through...’ Virgil scratched the back of his head. ‘Anyway, while I’m not gonna hurt you, my roommate, Roman, is a human hunting fanatic! Hold on... shit, he’s coming this way! Uh... um... oh, I know. Follow me.’

Virgil headed through the ‘gate’ and Frisk followed until they came to a clearing. There was a sentry station stood there and a...lamp?

‘Quick, hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp,’ Virgil said, pointing at it. Frisk complied, amazed to find the lamp was exactly her shape and size, perfect to hide behind.

She looked up as she heard footsteps crunching in the snow. Another side made their way into the clearing from the other side. This side was a stark contrast to Virgil. He had perfectly styled hair, polished black boots, a white prince outfit with a golden trim, and a red sash to finish the look.

‘Sup, Princy,’ Virgil smirked at the new arrival.

‘You know what’s up, Virgil,’ Roman replied, folding his arms. ‘It’s been eight days and you still haven’t recalibrated your puzzles! You just sit around outside your station. What are you even doing?’

‘Just staring at this lamp. It’s pretty cool,’ Virgil replied. ‘You wanna look?’

Roman groaned. ‘No. I don’t have time for that! What if a human comes through here? I will be the one! I must be the one! I will capture a human! Then, I, the Great Roman, will get all the things I utterly deserve. Respect, recognition... I will finally be able to join the Royal Guard! People will ask to be my... “friend”? I will bathe in a shower of kisses every morning!’

‘Well... maybe this lamp’ll help you?’ Virgil shrugged.

‘Virg, you are not helping! Maybe you’d actually be helpful if you weren’t so afraid to take risks,’ Roman replied.

‘I’m the literal embodiment of anxiety, what do you expect?’ Virgil rolled his eyes.

‘It’s just annoying! You just sit and... boondoggle! You get lazier and lazier every day,’ Roman ranted.

‘C’mon, take it easy,’ Virgil replied. ‘I got a ton of work done today.’ A grin appeared on his face as he held out his hand. A bone suddenly appeared in it. ‘A skele-ton!’

There was a sound of a rim-shot and Virgil sent a wink at Frisk who was stifling a giggle from where she was still hiding behind the lamp. Roman groaned again, though he did have a slight smile on his face.

‘Seriously?! You know your puns are terrible, right?’

‘Eh, what can I say? I’ve been learning from the best. He’s the king of dad jokes.’

Frisk froze. Was he talking about Patton? Patton had definitely been the king of bad puns. Heck, he had an entire book of dad jokes! But how did Virgil know him? Patton had never left the Ruins and seemed not to trust those on the other side of the door, so Virgil can’t have met him. Frisk guessed it must just be someone else who loves puns...

‘C’mon, Ro, you’re smiling,’ Virgil continued.

‘I am and I hate it!’ Roman sighed. ‘Why does someone as great as me have to do so much just to get some recognition?’

‘Huh, sounds like you’re really working yourself...’ Virgil made yet another bone in his hands. ‘Down to the bone!’

‘...You know Logan would kill you if he were here, right?’ Roman asked.

‘Yeah, well, he’s not here now, so I can make as many puns as I want without the risk of him losing it,’ Virgil shrugged.

‘Anyway,’ Roman sighed, ‘I must return to my puzzles. As for your work, put a little more...’ He made a bone appear in his own hand. ‘Backbone into it!’

He turned and walked away the way he came, singing I Won’t Say I’m In Love to himself as he went. Frisk couldn’t deny he had a beautiful voice.

‘Okay, you can come out now,’ Virgil’s voice rang out to her. She stepped out from behind the lamp and went up to the emo side. ‘You might wanna get going. He might come back. I’m not gonna lie, I was internally screaming that entire time. If he had been standing just a little bit to the right, he would have seen you. Then he would have killed me.’

Frisk laughed. ‘Sure. Well, it was nice to meet you, Virgil. See you around.’ She turned and began to leave the clearing but before she could, Virgil stopped her.

‘Actually, hey, hate to bother ya, but... can I ask you something? The thing is, Roman’s been kinda down lately. He’s never seen a human before and seeing you might just make his day. Don’t worry, he’s not dangerous, even if he tries to be.’

‘Sure. Maybe I’ll be able to make a new friend to add to my list: Morality, Anxiety and...?’

‘Creativity,’ Virgil told her. ‘Oh, and please don’t tell him I helped you hide. I’ll literally have a panic attack if you do.’

‘I thought he wasn’t dangerous?’ Frisk asked, raising an eyebrow.

‘Yeah, he’s not. It’s just... it’s complicated. You don’t wanna hear it...’

He paused as he saw Frisk sat on the ground, head resting on her palms, leaning forward in interest. Virgil sighed.

‘Fine. The thing is, when Roman and I first arrived in Snowdin – that’s what this part of the Underground is called by the way – we didn’t really get along. We didn’t even know each other. We were forced to move in together because no other houses were available. From the very start, we were destined to hate each other. I was the edgy, dark, introverted emo and he was the Disney-loving, extroverted theatre geek who had dreams to join the Royal Guard. He resented me, having a plethora of nicknames and insults, and I just fell into the role, acting like this sassy arrogant jerk that I’m just not. The factors of personality we embody didn’t help. Roman’s all about chasing dreams and saw me as something that holds people back. He saw me as a villain, as a mental illness that only exists to bring people pain. Heck, we didn’t even know each other’s names! We just referred to each other as Princy and Anxiety.

‘However, thanks to some help from Logan and King Emile and some advice from a new friend of mine, we started to work things out. I stopped acting like an asshole, and Roman stopped seeing me as a mental disorder, instead viewing me as vigilance, caution and self-preservation. Things have gotten a lot better. We, obviously, told each other our names. Sure, we tease and annoy each other a bit, but it’s all in good fun. We’re really close friends. But that doesn’t change the fact I’m a walking ball of anxiety. I’m always scared that I’ll do something that will undo all the progress we’ve made, and he’ll hate me again. I don’t want to lose what we’ve got...’

As he finished speaking, Virgil looked up at Frisk, whose mouth was hanging slightly open and her eyes sparkling.

‘What?’ he asked.

‘Oh, um, nothing!’ Frisk snapped out of it and get to her feet, wiping the snow off her shorts. ‘I’d better go, gotta go say hi to your crush!’

Virgil rolled his eyes and turned to leave the other way before freezing, realising what Frisk had just said.

‘WH-WHAT?! I-I don’t- !’ he turned back around to only see footprints leading away from the clearing. He sighed, trying to wipe the blush from his face as he walked back down the path that led to the door to the Ruins.

Meanwhile, Frisk came to another clearing where the path split off in two. There was another save point which she accessed.

**_The convenience of that lamp still fills you with DETERMINATION._ **

**_HP fully restored_ **

**_File Saved_ **

She turned to see a brown box just in front of her with a sign next to it.

_This is a box. You can put an item inside or take an item out. The same box will appear later, so don’t worry about coming back. Sincerely, a box lover._

‘I’d ask how the box can teleport, but I’m stuck in an underground world filled with living personality traits that can use magic, so I won’t question it,’ Frisk shrugged to herself as she opened the box. She reached inside to see a single orange tough glove. It looked a lot like one of the ones the boy in the second image at Patton’s house had been wearing.

She took the toy knife out of her pocket and placed it in the box before slipping the glove on her hand. She closed the box shut. She decided to go up the path heading north. She found herself stood on a river bank where a fishing rod was affixed to the ground. She decided to wind it up. There was a note hung on the end of it.

_Call me! Here’s my number:_

‘I’m not gonna call...’ Frisk turned and went back to the crossroads. This time, she headed east.

Roman and Virgil were stood just a bit further down the path. Frisk was extremely confused at the sight of Virgil specifically. Hadn’t he gone the other way?

Frisk pushed the thought aside and stepped forward.

‘So, as I was saying about Renes- ’ Roman paused, seeing Frisk stood before him. He looked back at Virgil, who looked at Frisk. The two sides proceeded to look back and forth until Roman called out. ‘Oh my Disney! Virg, is that... a human?!’

‘Actually, I think that’s a rock,’ Virgil replied, nodding to a large stone just behind Frisk.

‘Yeah, yeah, I definitely talking about the rock,’ Roman rolled his eyes. ‘I mean in front of it!’

‘Oh, yeah, that’s a human,’ Virgil nodded.

Roman’s smile returned. ‘GREAT ODIN’S EYEPATCH! Virg! I finally did it! Renes will... I’m gonna be so... Popular, popular, pop-u-oo-lar!’ He sang the final word to the tune of the song Popular from Wicked. He cleared his throat before putting on a more strong, intense voice. ‘Human! You shall not pass this area. I, the Great Roman, will stop you! I will then capture you. You will be delivered to the Capital. Then... then...! I’m not sure what’s next. But, in any case, proceed only if you dare!’

He turned and marched off proudly. However, when he was a bit of a distance away and thought he couldn’t be seen, he did a little victory dance.

‘Well, that went well,’ Virgil turned to Frisk. ‘Don’t worry, Frisk. I’ll keep an eye out for you.’

‘Thanks. See ya,’ Frisk waved and started back on the path.

‘Hold up,’ Virgil stopped her. ‘One last thing, before you go.’ He turned to Frisk and she took a step back when she saw that his eyes had gone completely black. ‘I do not have a crush on Roman. Got that?’

Frisk nodded hurriedly.

‘Good.’ Virgil blinked and his eyes returned to normal. ‘See ya around.’ He turned and walked away.

Frisk raised an eyebrow at the embodiment of anxiety as he wandered into the forest. She couldn’t help but have the feeling that he knew a few things that he wasn’t letting on.

She pushed the thoughts aside. She had a journey to continue.


	6. Snowdin Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puzzles and challenges await as Frisk journeys through the icy woods.

As Frisk made her way through the Snowdin, she encountered yet more Sides, including a group who were members of the Royal Guard that Roman so desperately wanted to be a part of.

At one point, she found Virgil leaning against a tree. He gestured for her to come over to him.

‘Hey, here’s something important to remember. Roman has a very special attack. If you see a blue attack, don’t move and they won’t hurt you. Here’s an easy way to remember it: Imagine a stop sign. When you see a stop sign, you stop, right? Stops signs are red. So, imagine a blue stop sign instead.’

‘Got it,’ Frisk nodded. ‘Blue stop signs. Thanks, Virg.’

And so, she continued down the path. Soon, however, she found her path blocked. There was a large square on the ground where the snow had been cleared and, on the other side of it, Roman and Virgil stood. She couldn’t help but be confused at Virgil’s appearance. She hadn’t seen him pass him at all. How had he gotten there?

‘It’s your own fault you’re tired,’ Roman was lecturing his emo counterpart. ‘You didn’t get to sleep until six in the morning!’

‘Because I was unable to sleep due to the fear of everything I didn’t get done yesterday and the stuff I have to do today, plus every single mistake I’ve ever made replayed in my mind, almost giving me a panic attack,’ Virgil replied.

‘...We need to get you some professional help,’ Roman said.

‘That won’t help. I am the literal embodiment of anxiety. You kill the anxiousness, you kill me,’ Virgil shrugged.

‘Well, can’t we at least find a way to tone it down? You know what Logan’s told you about the importance of a proper sleeping schedule.’

‘His argument would probably have more weight behind it if he followed it himself. He can’t hide the fact he spends all night awake working.’

‘Hold that thought, Virg!’ Roman suddenly yelled. He turned, having finally noticed Frisk. ‘It seems the human has arrived! Human, in order to stop you, Virgil and I have created some puzzles. I think you’ll find this one quite shocking. For, you see, this is the invisible electricity maze! When you touch the walls of this maze, this orb,’ He held up said orb, ‘will administer a hearty zap! Sound like fun? Because the amount of fun you’ll probably have is actually rather small, I think. Okay! You can go ahead now.’

Frisk stepped forward onto the cleared square. Suddenly, there was a loud zap and Roman was electrocuted.

‘Virgil! What did you do?!’ he growled, attempting to tame his now wild hair.

‘I didn’t do anything!’ Virgil replied, raising his hands. ‘But... I think the human has to hold the orb.’

‘Oh... right. I knew that!’ Roman replied before stepping forward. He walked through the maze, having memorised the pattern perfectly. ‘Here, take this,’ he said, placing the orb on Frisk’s head.

‘Thanks,’ Frisk rolled her eyes, chuckling slightly as she took it off her head and held it in her hand. Roman had made his way back to the other side, unaware that his footprints in the snow showed the exact path to take. Frisk just had to follow them, and she got to the other side without a scratch.

‘Incredible!’ Roman gasped. ‘You solved it so easily! Too easily... However, the next puzzle will not be so easy! It is designed by Virgil here. You will surely be confounded. I know I am!’

He then turned and strutted off, this time singing I’ll Make a Man Out of You.

‘Are all you sides good singers?’ Frisk asked, going up to Virgil.

‘Well, that’s up for interpretation,’ the emo shrugged. ‘Hey, thanks. Ro seems like he’s having fun. By the way, did you see that outfit he has on? We made that a couple years ago for a costume party. He hasn’t worn anything else since. Well, that’s not exactly true. We made one prince outfit, but he wore it out and got bored of it, so made a completely new and improved one. He also insisted I change up my outfit then, and I was kinda digging the purple hair so decided to add some purple to my outfit.’

‘Yeah, that’s a question I’ve had for a while: why do all the sides have purple hair?’ Frisk asked.

‘I honestly don’t know,’ Virgil replied. ‘It used to be brown, but then one day, we woke up to find it purple. Logan had been furious, he hated it. Roman loved it but said it would have been better if it were full rainbow. I was a bit worried about what people would think, but when I realised everyone had it, I just went along with it.’

‘It looks cool. Sort of makes me want to dye my hair,’ Frisk replied. ‘Well, I’d better get going. See ya later, Virg.’

‘See ya, Frisk.’

And so, Frisk continued. She ended up buying a treat called a ‘Nice Cream’ from a side. It was basically a normal ice cream with a compliment on the wrapper. She also came across yet another camera staring at her from where it was hidden in a lump of snow. It wasn’t long, however, until she encountered the dynamic duo again.

‘Human, I hope you’re ready for...’ Roman froze, looking around. ‘Virgil, where’s the puzzle?’

‘Right there,’ Virgil replied, gesturing to a piece of paper on the ground. ‘Trust me. There’s no way they can get past this one.’

Frisk stepped forward and picked up the paper, finding it to be a word search. A pen was also on the ground, which she picked up and started circling words. It wasn’t long until she was done.

‘That didn’t do anything, Surly Temple!’ Roman yelled at Virgil.

‘Well, neither did yours,’ Virgil replied.

‘...Touché. Well, I must go and prepare the next puzzle. I will capture you, human. No matter how long it takes!’ Roman turned and ran off, singing once again. Virgil sent Frisk a two-fingered wave before following his roommate.

Frisk proceeded to continue down the path, becoming confused when she found a television sat in the snow. The screen was paused on a black screen with white lettering. It read, ‘The Mind Palace Theatre presents: The Greatest Showman’. Next to the television, a note lay.

_Human, please enjoy this marvellous performance I took part in earlier this year! (Little do you know, this DVD is a trap, designed to entice you. You’ll be so busy watching it, you won’t realise that you aren’t progressing. Thoroughly japed again by the Great Roman!)_

_\- Roman_

Frisk chuckled to herself as she dropped the note. She lifted the remote for the TV from the floor.

‘I’m getting pretty tired from all this walking. May as well take a break.’

She got comfy on the ground before pressing play. It was amazing how good it was for a musical put on by a society that was stuck under the ground. Roman was by far the best one on that stage. His voice was incredible, and he really got in character as P.T. Barnum. There was only one person that came close to his performance. At first, Frisk thought it was Depression, as he was also a ghost. However, this side was much to upbeat to be him. This side played Philip in the production. He also had an amazing voice.

Once the show was over and the DVD stopped, Frisk applauded. She guessed that Roman was probably watching her from afar, and if she wanted to become his friend, she needed to get in his good books. She stood, brushing snow off her shorts before accessing the nearby save point and moving on.

She ended up coming across another of Roman’s puzzles later, which required her to step on buttons to turn the Xs on them into Os in order to retract a bunch of spikes blocking her path. It didn’t take her long. Roman was stood on the other side of the spikes and his eyes widened as he saw Frisk walk over to him.

‘What?! How did you avoid my trap? And, more importantly... what did you think? You know, of my performance?’

‘I loved it!’ Frisk replied. ‘You’re an incredible actor and singer.’

‘Really?! I-I mean, naturally! I am the best actor in the Underground,’ Roman replied. ‘Maybe, before I capture you, I could give you a private performance sometime.’

The two of them proceeded and Frisk solved another X and O puzzle with some help from Roman. It seemed the side was warming up to her. After, he ran on ahead. Frisk followed and found herself stood before a grey tiled floor. Roman and Virgil were stood on the other side of the tiles, next to a machine.

‘Human, you are going to love this puzzle!’ Roman grinned. ‘It was made by the great Dr Logan! You see these tiles? Once I throw this switch, they will begin to change colour. Each colour has a different function. Red tiles are impassable, you cannot walk on them. Yellow tiles are electric, they will electrocute you. Green tiles are alarm tiles, if you step on them, you will have to fight a side. Orange tiles are orange scented, they will make you smell delicious. Blue tiles are water tiles, swim through if you like. However, if you smell like oranges, the piranhas will bite you. Also, if a blue tile is next to a yellow tile, the water will also zap you. Purple tiles are slippery, you will slide to the next tile. However, the slippery soap smells like lemons, which piranhas do not like. Purple and blue are okay. Finally, pink tiles. They don’t do anything, step on them all you like. How was that? Understand?’

‘Uhhh...’ Frisk had no clue. The information had gone in one ear and out the other. Not to mention Roman had been talking really quickly so it was hard to take it all in. ‘Sure.’

_Why the heck did I say that?!_

‘Great!’ Roman smiled. ‘Then there’s one last thing. This puzzle is completely random! When I pull this switch, it will make a puzzle that has never been seen before. Not even I will know the solution. Get ready!’ Roman threw the switch.

Frisk’s eyes widened at the grey tiles transformed into bright rainbow colours before flickering and switching, generating a brand-new combination. It got faster and faster until suddenly...

It came to a stop. It was red with a path of pink down the middle.

Roman was frozen, silent. Then, finally, he took a deep breath in before turning and walking off. After a few seconds, yells of frustration came from the distance. Virgil rolled his eyes as Frisk made her way across the tiles and went up to the anxious side.

‘Actually, that DVD from earlier, it wasn’t too bad for Ro. Since he started getting drama lessons, he’s been improving a lot,’ Virgil explained.

‘He is really talented,’ Frisk agreed. ‘But he is creativity, so I’m not surprised. By the way, who’s this Logan person you keep mentioning?’

‘The embodiment of logic. He’s a good friend of ours. You’ll probably meet him later when you enter Hotland,’ Virgil replied.

‘Hotland?’

‘There are four areas in the Underground. This is Snowdin, as I’ve already said. Next’s Waterfall, then Hotland and finally the Capital. That’s where the King’s castle is.’

‘Emile, right?’ Frisk inquired.

‘Yep. King Emile Picani,’ Virgil nodded. ‘Anyway, I should probably get going. Sir Sing A Lot is probably waiting for me. See ya later, Frisk.’

He turned and wandered off. Frisk herself continued on yet again. She came across a side building a snowman, another X and O puzzle, a hidden locked door and numerous snow poffs. Eventually, she found herself walking across a bridge. She was almost at the other side when she saw, you can probably guess...

‘Human!’ Roman called from where he was stood, blocking the end of the bridge. ‘This is your final and most dangerous challenge! Behold, the gauntlet of deadly terror!’

It was accurately named as Frisk was filled with terror upon the site of the contraption. A flamethrower, a mace, two spears, a cannon and... a white pomeranian? She tried not to question the last one.

‘When I say the word,’ Roman continued, ‘it will fully activate. Cannons will fire, spikes will swing, blades will slice! Each part will swing violently up and down! Only the tiniest chance of victory will remain. Are you ready? Because I am about to do it!’ He held a remote in his hand and pressed the large red button on it. Frisk, closed her eyes, preparing to die and respawn...

Nothing happened.

‘Well, what’s the hold up?’ Virgil asked.

‘H-hold up? What hold up? I... I’m about to activate it now!’ Roman pressed the button yet again. And again. He started spamming it over and over, hoping for something to happen.

‘That, uh, doesn’t look very activated,’ Virgil commented.

‘Well... this challenge... it seems... maybe... too easy to defeat the human with,’ Roman improvised. ‘Yeah! We cannot use this one! I am a prince with standards!’

‘You’re not actually a prince...’ Virgil mumbled.

‘My puzzles are fair, and my traps are expertly cooked!’ Roman continued, having not heard Virgil’s comment. ‘But this method is too direct. No class at all. Away it goes!’ And so, the gauntlet disappeared. ‘Phew...’ Roman turned to Frisk. ‘What are you looking at? This was another decisive victory for Roman!’ He turned and walked off, humming to himself joyfully before letting out a sigh.

Frisk ran across the last of the bridge and went up to Virgil.

‘I don’t now what he’s gonna do now,’ the emo shrugged. ‘If I were you, I’d make sure I understand blue attacks.’

‘I got it, Virg,’ Frisk nodded.

‘I hope so,’ Virgil sighed. ‘The town’s just over there. Spend some time relaxing. Maybe get some food to keep your health up. Anyway, hopefully I’ll see you later, Frisk. I pray for your survival.’

‘Don’t worry, Virg. If I do die, my last words will be a message to Roman, letting him know about your feelings for him.’

Frisk then proceeded to turn and run before Virgil could respond. It wasn’t long until she came across a sign stood in the snow:

_Welcome to Snowdin Town!_


	7. A Defenceless Child vs a Prince with a Sword... This seems fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friend or Foe? It's time for Frisk to decided what to make of Roman.

**_The sight of such a friendly town fills you with DETERMINATION._ **

**_HP fully restored_ **

**_File Saved_ **

Frisk saved once again after having made her rounds about the town. She visited the shop where she’d stocked up on food and also bought a bandana with abs drawn on it; the same one the boy in the second picture in Patton’s room had. She’d also taken a nap at the inn, causing her to get 30/20 HP. She looked around the local bar, library (or ‘librarby’, as the sign said) and encountered Virgil and Roman’s house. She also met another side her age called Fin, who she could immediately tell was sort of the embodiment of the inner fanboy/girl of people. It was obvious that’s what he represented by the way he talked about a side named Adrenaline.

Once she had gone through the town, she found herself walking from it, into a blizzard. She braved the storm, pushing onwards until she saw a silhouette ahead of her. It looked like...

‘Human!’ Roman’s voice called. ‘Allow me to tell you about some complex feelings. Feelings like... the joy of finding another theatre lover, the admiration for another’s puzzle solving skills, the desire to have a cool, handsome person think you are cool. These feelings... they must be what you are feeling right now!’

‘Yes, they are, Roman!’ Frisk yelled, giggling.

‘I can hardly imagine what it must be like to feel that way,’ Roman continued. ‘After all, I am very great. I don’t ever wonder what having lots of friends is like. I pity you, lonely human. Worry not! You shall be lonely no longer! I, the Great Roman, will be your...’ He paused.

‘Friend?’ Frisk finished.

‘...No...’ Roman shook his head. ‘No, this is all wrong... I can’t be your friend! You are a human!’

‘Stop discriminating!’ Frisk replied.

‘I must capture you!’

‘That’s fine, I consent!’

‘Then, I can fulfil my lifelong dream! Cool, powerful, popular, incredible! That’s Roman! The newest member of the Royal Guard!’

Frisk found her soul be tugged from her chest. As usual, she had the first move. She checked his stats.

**_Roman – ATK 23  DEF 23_ **

**_He really likes Disney._ **

‘ _Let’s get down to business, to defeat humans!_ ’ Roman sang before sending a bone attack that Frisk easily dodged.

Over her time in Snowdin, Frisk had realised that Roman represented more than just creativity. He was also a romantic side. This gave Frisk the perfect plan.

‘Hey, Roman, did you sit in a pile of sugar? ‘Cause you’ve got a pretty sweet ass!’

‘Flirting?! So, you finally reveal your ultimate feelings... Well, I am a prince with standards,’ Roman explained.

‘I know all the lyrics to every single Disney song,’ Frisk explained.

‘...It seems you’re meeting all my standards,’ Roman admitted. ‘L-Let’s date later! After I capture you!’

He raised his hand, which suddenly had a samurai sword clutched in it. He outstretched his other hand and another bone attack was sent towards her. However, once again, it was really easy for her to dodge.

‘I’m not going to hurt you, Roman,’ Frisk insisted.

‘So you won’t fight. Well then, let’s see how you handle my fabled blue attack!’

Roman once again sent a bone attack, however, this time, all the bones were blue. Frisk was able survive easily by staying perfectly still.

‘Um, Roman, I think you made a mista- ’

She was unable to finish when her soul suddenly turned dark blue and the same colour aura surrounded her body. Gravity suddenly increased on her and she felt herself being pulled down to the floor. She was too distracted to notice a small white bone which hit her in the side.

‘You’re blue now!’ Roman smirked. ‘That’s my attack!’

Frisk pulled against the tug, standing tall. ‘I’m not going to fight you.’

‘Behold!’ Roman called, sending another attack. A bone came towards her. She leapt in the air to dodge it, only to find gravity changing again, allowing her to jump higher than usual, only to be dragged back down again.

She continued jumping over attacks as Roman sent them. She refused to fight as Roman spoke of the glory he would achieve and the attacks he would send.

‘Don’t make me use my special attack!’ he threatened. ‘I can almost taste my future popularity! Roman: Head of the Royal Guard, Unparalleled Actor! Renes will be really proud of me, the King will trim a hedge in the shape of my smile, and Virg may finally come forward and... No. Never mind. He wouldn’t change that much...’

‘Wait, do you like hi- OW!’ Frisk was interrupted as a bone hit her in the side.

‘I’ll have lots of friends,’ Roman continued. ‘But... how will I know if people sincerely like me? Someone like you is really rare. And it’ll be kind of hard to date after you’re captured and sent away.’

A smile appeared on Frisk’s face. It seemed like she was finally getting through to him!

‘Urgh! Who cares?! Give up!’

Or not.

Roman continued to send attacks, threatening to use his special attack over and over. Then, finally...

‘Behold! My special attack!’

Frisk prepared herself for the worst, ready to leap and duck her way to victory. However, nothing came. Both her and Roman looked around confused until, suddenly, they both saw a small white dog sitting in the snow, gnawing on a large bone.

‘What the hell?! That’s my special attack!’ Roman yelled, pointing his sword at the dog. ‘Hey, do you hear me?! Give me back my special attack!’

In response the dog got to it’s feet and ran off, dragging the bone along with it.

‘Come back here! No! You...!’ Roman sighed as the dog disappeared into the trees. He turned back to Frisk, trying to keep his confident demeanour up. ‘Oh well. I’ll just use a really wonderous regular attack.’

And so the attack was sent, and it was hard. She had to jump and duck and dodge so many bones. She had to leap over bones that formed the words ‘Chiller than someone with a SQUIP’.

‘The bones don’t lie,’ Roman smirked.

‘Uh... Is that a reference? I don’t get it,’ Frisk admitted.

Roman let out an offended gasp. ‘Have you not seen Be More Chill?’ Frisk shook her head. ‘We have much to discuss. But, anyway, back to capturing you! Try to get past this!’

Frisk’s eyes widened as she watched the attack that was heading towards her. The was long line of bones before her and then one final giant bone, reaching taller than the trees around them. Frisk summoned all the determination she had and ran towards the bones, leaping into the air. She soared up, up, up into the air, barely grazing the giant bone with her foot.

‘Yes! I did it!’

Then her eyes travelled down.

‘Uh oh.’

She dropped.

‘AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- ’

_THUD!_

‘FUCK!’

Nursing her leg, which was bent in a direction legs are not supposed to bend, Frisk reached for her inventory. She ate cinnamon bunny, praying that the healing power the food underground possessed worked for broken legs. Surprisingly, it did.

Roman was panting, hands on his his knees. It seemed using that much magic power had taken a lot out of him. He straightened up, letting out a long breath and fixing his hair with a comb he’d summoned.

‘Well... It’s clear... you can’t *huff* defeat me. Yeah, I can see you shaking in your boots! Therefore I, the Great Roman, elect to grant you pity!’

Frisk let out a sigh of relief. ‘Mercy accepted.’ Her soul disappeared back into her chest. She looked back up at Roman.

The creative side had turned away, his back to Frisk. He let out a sigh. ‘I can’t even stop someone as weak as you... Renes’ gonna be really disappointed in me. And my friends quantity will remain stagnant...’

‘I’ll be your friend,’ Frisk replied.

Roman turned around, his frown morphing into a smile. ‘You want to be friends with me? Well then... I guess I can make an allowance for you! Wow, we haven’t even had out first date, and I’ve already managed to hit the friendzone. Who knew all I needed to make friends was to give people awful puzzles and then fight them? You’ve taught me a lot, human.’

‘Frisk.’

‘Hm?’

‘My name. It’s Frisk.’

‘Oh, okay then, Frisk. I hereby grant you permission to pass through! And I shall give you directions to the surface. Continued forward until you reach the end of the cavern. Then, when you reach the Capital, cross the barrier. That’s the magical seal trapping us all underground. Anything can enter through it, but nothing can exit, except a being with a powerful soul, like you! That’s why the King wants to acquire a human. He wants to open the barrier with soul power. Then us Sides can return to the surface. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you... To reach the exit, you will have to pass through the King’s castle. The King of all Sides, he is... a big warm pushover! Everybody loves that guy! I am certain if you just say, “Excuse me, Dr Picani, can I please go home?” he’ll guide you right to the barrier himself. Anyway, that’s enough talking. I’ll be at home for now. Feel free to come by for that date.’

‘Bye!’

Frisk waved as Roman bowed before walking away, humming to himself.

Frisk headed back into Snowdin. She stocked up on food, napped at the inn again and talked to a few of the locals again before heading back to Roman and Virgil’s house.


	8. Dating Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk arrives for her date with Roman

Roman was waiting outside his house, checking his reflection in a mirror. Upon the sight of Frisk, he threw the mirror behind him. Before it hit the ground, it suddenly disappeared.

‘Frisk you came!’ he grinned. ‘So you’re really serious about this... Well, I guess I’ll have to take you some place really special, a place I like to spend a lot of time!’

The prince took the human’s hand and led her back to the centre of Snowdin. He then turned and went back the way he came.

‘Ta da! My house! Come on in!’

Frisk chuckled, following Roman inside. It was a cosy little place. When you stepped in through the door, the kitchen was to your right. Past that was the living room. A grey l-shape couch sat with a coffee table facing the television in the corner, which Roman stood in front of. Next to the TV were stairs leading the next floor. Looking up, Frisk could see one door that was bright red with a picture of a golden crown on it, imprinted with the name ‘Roman’. Another door was purple with a picture of a black and grey thundercloud, imprinted with ‘Virgil’. What was strange was that a purple and black flame aura seeping through underneath the door.

‘If you’re finished looking around we could go upstairs and begin the date,’ Roman suggested, adjusting his sash. Frisk nodded, smiling. Roman took her hand and led the way.

Roman’s room was an explosion of Disney and theatre. Posters covered the walls, the bed was a four poster, the window had velvet curtains. He even had a freaking chandelier. It was so extra, so Roman.

‘So, shall we start the date?’ Roman asked.

‘Yep!’ Frisk replied.

‘Okay, dating start! Now, from my knowledge of romance and love, there are simple steps to follow for a successful date. We’ve already completed the first step of me asking you on a date. The next step is to put on nice clothes to show you care...’ He paused, looking up at Frisk. ‘That bandana... You’re wearing clothing right now! Not only that, but earlier. No! Could it be... you wanted to date me from the very beginning?!’

Frisk didn’t want to let Roman down, so replied with a ‘Yes’.

‘You chose to wear clothing today of all days. Was your interest in me... predestined?! You’re dating power is so strong!’

Suddenly, a metre appeared above Frisk’s head, labelled ‘DATING POWER’. The blue bar filled slightly.

‘But, don’t think you’ve bested me yet!’ Roman brought Frisk’s attention back to him. ‘For you see, I too can wear clothing. In fact, I’ll head into my walk-in closet now.’

He ran through the door to his closet. After a couple of minutes of shuffling from the other side, the door began to wing open.

‘What do you think of this?!’

Frisk had no idea what to say. Roman was looking fabulous.

He had traded his prince outfit for a literal ballgown. A scarlet gown with a golden pattern on the chest. Seriously, he looked like he was Disney princess and he was owning it.

‘What do you think of my secret style?’ he asked.

‘I... love it!’

‘A genuine compliment! Your date power is increasing yet again!’ Roman paused as the bar filled. ‘Wait a second. You do not fully comprehend to power of this dress. Therefore, your statement is invalid!’ The bar dropped. ‘This date cannot progress any further unless you find my secret, which won’t happen!’

Frisk looked up and down. Looking at the outfit, there was only one place something could be hidden. She pointed at his skirt.

‘My skirt...? My skirt!’ Roman lifted the skirt of his dress slightly, revealing a gift wrapped in red wrapping paper with a golden ribbon. ‘Well then, you found my secret. I suppose I have no choice. It’s a present for you!’ He pushed the gift forward to Frisk with his foot. She knelt down and unwrapped it to reveal a CD. ‘Do you know what it is?’

‘I’m pretty sure I do,’ Frisk smiled.

‘A CD of my beautiful voice!’ Roman smiled. ‘That’s what you’re thinking, right? But oh so wrong! This is no ordinary CD. It’s filled with covers of the greatest songs of the stage and Disney! And with a finale of a mashup including I Won’t Say I’m In Love and many other Disney songs. Frisk, it is time to end this! There’s no way this can go any further!’

Frisk took the CD over to Roman’s CD player and slotted it in. She pressed play and the started the final song on it.

_‘If there’s a prize for rotten judgement_   
_I guess I’ve already won that  
_ _All those days chasing down a daydream  
_ _That’s ancient history, been there done that!’_

Frisk continued listening to the entire song. Roman took the main part, of course, but the back up vocals sounded like it was comprised of four different voices. The first was low and gravely, undoubtedly Virgil. The next was aggressive, loud and passionate. The third sounded a bit more reluctant, just speaking the words at first. However, he started getting more into it as it went on and started to actually sing. The final just sounded happy and upbeat, just genuinely happy to be there singing.

The song came to an end, as Frisk was spellbound. Everything about that was marvellous. The harmonies, the way all the songs flowed together, Roman’s riffs, it was incredible. Frisk turned back to Roman, her amazement clear on her face.

‘What a passionate expression...’ Roman grinned, his eyes sparkling. ‘You must really love my voice, and by extension, me! Maybe even more than I do!’

The dating power bar filled and broke through the end.

‘Frisk. It’s clear now. You’re madly in love with me. Everything you do, everything you say, it’s all been for my sake. Frisk, I want you to be happy too. It’s time for me to express my feelings. It’s time that I told you, I, Roman... I... um...’

Roman paused, running a hand through his hair, avoiding eye contact with Frisk.

‘Boy, is it hot in here or is it just me?’ He paused. ‘Oh, shoot. Frisk, I... I’m sorry. I don’t like you the way you like me. Romantically, I mean. I probably should have told you earlier, I am very VERY gay. I just thought that since you flirted with me, it was only courteous to invite you on a date. But, alas, I, the Great Roman, am unable to match your passion for me. I feel just the same as before, and instead, by dating you, I have only drawn you deeper into your intense love for me! A dark prison of passion with no escape... How could I do this to my dear friend?! ...No! Wait! That’s wrong! I can’t fail at anything! Frisk, I will help you through these trying times! I’ll keep being your fabulous, beautiful friend! And act like this never happened. After all, you are very great. It would be tragic to lose your friendship. So, please, don’t cry because I won’t kiss you, because I cannot change who I am and who I love.’

‘It’s okay, Roman,’ Frisk insisted. ‘I’m glad we can be friends. This is probably for the best anyway, your way too old for me.’

‘I guess so, though we are technically ageless,’ Roman replied.

‘Really?’

‘Yes. When a new trait appears in a human, the Side appears in the underground, just a baby. They get taken in and raised by another Side or Sides who wish to have a child. Sides grow like ordinary humans until they are fully grown. We never grow old and elderly or die of old age. It’s how Emile has been King since before the war, despite it being centuries ago. There are only two ways Sides can die: either by being murdered or falling down.’

‘Falling down?’ Frisk inquired. ‘What does that mean?’

‘Basically, the less human a trait appears in, the weaker the Side becomes. If they become too weak, they enter a comatose state known as having “fallen down”. If they continue to get weaker, they die,’ Roman explained. ‘There’s no known cure.’

‘That’s so sad...’ Frisk sighed. She let out a yawn.

‘Oh, if your tired, you can stay the night if you wish,’ Roman offered. ‘It’ll save you from having to pay for the inn. But you’ll have to sleep on the couch...’

‘That’s fine. Thanks, Roman.’

‘It’s nothing, Frisk. I’ll get you some blankets and pillows. We can make a pillow fort!’

‘Pillow fort?’ Virgil was leaning in the doorway. He was slightly flushed at the sight of Roman in the gown. ‘I’m in.’

‘Virge! Perfect! Get your duvet and pillows, we are going to make the greatest pillow for ever! But first, PJs!’

Frisk smiled at the two Sides as they started grabbing their pyjamas to get changed. She headed downstairs to give them privacy. She’d only been in the Underground for two days, but she loved it, and she certainly loved the people here.


End file.
